A Thanksgiving Dinner
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: Regina throws a massive dinner for her favourite holiday and invites everyone. Things don't go to plan but one good thing is Regina gets some alone time with Emma. Rate M for part of it. (ONE SHOT)


A/N: This is one shot that I wrote from a thanksgiving prompt that was sent to me by YourMajesty04. Thank you for sending it in. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write this but I have had so much coursework to do. But it is finally complete as I promised it would be. I hope you enjoy it and any reviews good or bad are welcome.

It was finally thanksgiving, the day that Regina had been waiting for. It meant that she could have a massive celebration for her favourite holiday and she could invite everyone, despite the few people that she had a job to stomach. She poured the pre made cake mix into the tin and shouted out to Henry who was fixated on the television "Henry dear make sure the cake doesn't burn, I'm going for a shower."

There was no response from the young boy which made Regina assume that he heard her but was too engrossed in playing one of his video games. Regina sighed and rushed upstairs, inhaling the delicious smell that was wafting through the house. The delightful smell of apple and cinnamon was pungent. She slowly pushed the door of the bathroom open and made sure everything was how she liked it. She knew what Henry was like for having a shower then chucking everything to one side without a second thought. Much to her surprise everything was tidy and stayed in its usual place.

Regina smiled to herself in relief that everything was already prepared and she could have a long soak in the bath without any unexpected interruptions. She rolled the light blue silk night gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a clumped heap. The taps let out a small squeak as they were being turned and Regina grabbed her favourite bath bubble and poured in a generous swirl. She watched as the bath was immersed with bubbles and the sweet scent of cherry circulated through the bathroom.

Regina slowly slid into the porcelain bath and felt her body resist from the sudden change in temperature. She felt her skin being submerged into the heated temperature of the water. She rested her head against the curve of her bath and allowed her body to relax, pushing all the dinner fiasco to the back of her mind.

Just as she thought everything was going to plan the sound of the smoke alarm came sounding through the door of the bathroom and the look of panic took over Regina's expression. She leapt out of the bath making the water pour onto the white tiled floor. The first thing that came into mind was Henry, he was sensible enough to do something about it but she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She grabbed the pink Egyptian bath robe that was draped over the radiator and wrapped it around herself. She rushed out of the bathroom taking the risk of sliding across the immensely slippery tiles.

She flew down the stairs tripping on the book that Henry had left on the step. He seemed to have a habit of trying to set booby traps for Regina. As she reached the bottom the kitchen was completely filled with smoke and the burnt smell drifting from the oven was choking her. As she glanced in the living room Henry was still fixated on his video games as if nothing was happening.

"HENRY." Regina shouted

"What is it now mom." Henry responded not even realising what had happened.

"You could have burnt the house down with your absent minded attitude, I asked you to keep an eye on the cake not let the house burn down to ashes in the matter of minutes." Regina looked away from Henry and rushed into the kitchen, trying to navigate her way through the smoke.

She managed to fondle her way across the over door and turned off the temperature gage. She wasn't sure the kind of horrors she would uncover by just opening the door of the oven. She picked up the oven gloves and positioned one in each hand before she even attempted to see what was lurking behind the glass. As she opened the door a mound of smoke came pouring out and the burnt mess sat in the tin, with the rest of the contents splattered across the inside.

Regina gasped in horror by the mess she was left to clean up and the disaster of a cake that had ended up being the outcome.

"I hope you realise the mess that I have to clear up young man." Regina called out to Henry in a frustrated tone.

Henry rolled his eyes "I didn't do it on purpose, can't you just buy a pre made one and pretend that you made it. I'm sure people won't notice the difference."

"I suppose I don't have a choice now there isn't enough time to make enough one. Maybe dear you could pay a visit to granny's for me and pick up a cake, I'm sure she wouldn't mind rustling something up if you explain to her what it's for." Regina smiled to herself for the sudden brain wave.

Henry pulled himself away from the video game that he had become obsessed with ever since Emma bought it for him and dragged himself into the kitchen. As he expected his mother still had the look of disapproval sketched across her face and her arms were folded which wasn't a good sign.

"What sort of cake do you want?" Henry asked quietly.

"Anything dear, something that we will all enjoy."

Henry nodded in agreement and grabbed his rucksack and made his way out of the door. He slowly made his way down the block and kicked the stone along the path as he went. The one person he wasn't expecting to see along the way was Emma. Usually she would be in her office sipping cheap coffee and tucking into a bear claw hoping that the phone would ring with an interesting case for her to investigate.

She instantly clocked Henry plodding along with a sulky look on his face. She strolled over towards him "Hey Kiddo, what's up with you?"

"I burnt the cake that was meant to be for tonight and Mom has made me go to Granny's to get an alternative."

Emma chuckled to herself and placed her hand on Henrys' shoulder "I thought you were going to tell me something a little more serious than that kid. It's not that much of a big deal it's not like you killed someone is it."

Henry smiled and nodded. Emma walked next to him and helped him with some ideas on what sort of cake he should get. "Seeing as its thanksgiving and that is quite the holiday we should get a pumpkin pie, granny makes the best in town and it would fit in perfectly with the season. What do you think kid?"

"That sounds good to me." Both of them smiled cheekily and made their way into the diner.

Granny peered down over her thick lenses glasses wondering why the two of them were lurking by the bar. She didn't like them interfering with Ruby's work by chatting to her and distracting her from what she is meant to be doing.

"Can I help you Sherriff?"

"Yes you can, there was a bit of a disaster at the Mayors house with a cake and she needs something to replace it, we were both wondering if you could make you famous pumpkin pie? Preferably two if that's possible."

Granny arched one eyebrow in surprise and pushed her glasses back to their original position "I think I can manage that, when do you need them for?"

"Before 6:00 tonight?"

"Yes that is possible, I will have them hand delivered to the Mayor."

Both of them smiled in appreciation and Henry rummaged in the front pocket of his rucksack and slid a 10$ note onto the bar. Granny nodded her head in response to seeing the money.

Emma marched out of the diner and Henry followed behind "How about I walk with you back to the house?"

"Sure." Henrys eyes met with Emma's and he smiled warmly.

He always felt safe in her company, she wasn't scared of what people thought of her and she was strong willed and determined which encouraged Henry to try and be the same. The walk to the house was short and Henry was unsure of how Regina would respond to Emma. They were never going to be the best of friends especially considering that her parents were Mary Margret and David.

Henry rushed up the stairs of the house and gently tapped on the door waiting for Regina to answer. After a few minutes she opened the door and Henry made his way into the living room to get back to the game that had become his new obsession.

Usually Regina would shut the door straight away refusing to speak to Emma but this time was different. They had feelings for each other but no one knew apart from them. It was something that Regina didn't want to be plastered across the whole town; it was for her own personal business and no one else's.

"It's good to see you again Madame Mayor." Emma shoved her hands in her back pocket and moved in closer to Regina only leaving inches between them.

"Miss Swan, do you have to conduct yourself in this manner, if someone caught us then it would all be over." Regina replied in a hushed voice trying to hide the excitement she was feeling.

"That makes it more thrilling, who cares if we get caught anyway." Emma winked at Regina.

Regina could feel the warmth of her breath against her skin and she allowed her body to give in to what she really wanted. She leant in closer to Emma and pressed her cherry red lips against Emma's pale pink lips. Regina pulled away quickly in order to prevent anyone from seeing.

"Hmm you aren't as prim and proper as you try and make out Madame Mayor." Emma smirked and rushed down the steps to back to the sheriff's office before Henry saw them.

Regina turned away and made her way back into the house acting as if nothing had happened. She set the pumpkin pie on the kitchen table and proceeded to finalise the final touches for the table, and to baste the turkey ready for later

She carefully pulled the enormous turkey from the bottom of the fridge and slapped it on to the table with a grunt from the sheer weight. She rubbed a generous amount of butter across the skin and stuffed the pre made stuffing in between the skin and the flesh. In Regina's mind there was something therapeutic about basting a turkey.

Regina placed it in the oven ready for later and rushed upstairs ready to prepare herself for later. She made her way into henrys bedroom in order to try and encourage him to get dressed rather than expecting him to do it without being told. She slowly made her way in and realised that his eyes were glued onto the same video game as earlier.

"Henry dear I need you to get ready for this evening and I don't mean getting changed fifteen minutes before the guests are meant to arrive." Regina stood in the doorway with her arms folded in order to signify that she was being serious

"Yeah okay Mom just let me kill the last enemy then I will find something to wear." Henry replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Regina muttered under her breath and made her way across the hall to her own bedroom. She flicked on the light which helped to illuminate the dull looking interior. Her room consisted of a black and red colour scheme throughout. She wasn't someone that enjoyed looking at garish wallpaper and she preferred things to have an element of sophistication. She pulled out the small white stool that sat under the dressing table and perched on the edge making sure she was in close enough to reach everything. She applied a thin layer of foundation to cover any blemishes and lightly brushed over the powder making sure that she looked respectable.

She rummaged through her extensive collection of lipsticks that she has acquired from a variety of different boutiques. She chose one of her favourites it was a dark red lipstick that provided the perfect shine. She ran the lipstick across her soft lips and rubbed them together making sure they both had a generous coating.

Regina picked out the eye lash lengthening mascara and flicked it across her lashes making them extend from their original length. Regina made her way over to the wardrobe and searched through her large amount of designer dresses. She needed something that was elegant yet sexy as she wanted Emma to see a different side of her, without coming across in the wrong way. Regina held up her red cocktail dress and admired the fine diamond detailing that was encrusted around the edge of the dress.

"Yes I think that would be suitable for this evening." Regina whispered to herself.

She slipped into the dress and carefully zipped it up at the back making sure that she pinched it hard enough for the zip to reach the top. As she grabbed the bottom of perfume there was a knock at the door which left her no more time to prune herself.

Regina heard a loud knock at the door and sighed in annoyance by the thought of who the first person at the door was going to be. It was bound to be the two people she could just about stomach. David and Mary Margaret, just hearing them speak was enough to make Regina feel nauseas. She reluctantly made her way down the stairs and peered through the door in order to see who was on the other side. As she originally suspected it was David and Mary Margaret. Not to her surprise Mary Margaret was waving and grinning like an over excited child in a sweet shop, while David was stood beside her acting more normal.

Regina opened the door and forced a grin. "Hello David, Hello Mary Margaret I suppose you better come in rather than loitering outside my house."

They both followed Regina into the house and perched on the edge of the table, trying their best not to annoy Regina. Before she could offer them a drink there was another knock at the door. Regina sauntered over to the front door and slowly opened it. Her face quickly dropped when she realised who it was. Cora stood there in a long dress and had a goofy smile on her face. Regina rolled her eyes as she imagined the kind of events that would end up happening later on. Her mother always seemed to find a way of embarrassing her.

"Hello mother, I hope you aren't going to be performing any of your normal antics to embarrass me as I have other guests around and I don't want you to act inappropriately."

"Me act inappropriately? Never." Cora winked and strolled into the house and reacquainted herself with David and Mary Margaret.

David and Mary Margaret looked in surprise by Cora's presence. There was something about her that seemed different, a more care free attitude. "Hello you two, how are you?"

"We are fine thank you Cora; hopefully this party will be a way of everyone getting on a lot better and some reconciliation." All three of them smiled at each other awkwardly waiting for the other guests to arrive.

There was a much louder knock at the door and when Regina opened it everyone seemed to be there. Ruby and Granny, Emma and Ariel, Rumple and Belle. They all smiled and made their way into Regina's house.

Cora instantly locked her vision onto Ariel and marched over there "look what the cat dragged in, who invited sushi to dinner I thought it was thanksgiving." Cora smirked.

"It's nice to see you still have a wicked way with your words Cora, I would say you haven't aged a bit but it looks like time hasn't exactly been on your side you old hag." Ariel moved in closer to Cora ready to throw a slap in her direction.

"ENOUGH." Regina shouted.

Everyone went silent and looked in surprise by the unexpected outburst.

"Mother I don't need you showing me up, I know you and Ariel have your differences but this is meant to be a time to celebrate not to rip each other's hair out. I want a civilised evening if that is at all possible."

Both Ariel and Cora nodded in agreement as if they were two naughty teenagers being told off by the head teacher.

Once Regina had made her way back into the kitchen Cora reached for the music player. "There must be something that would be suitable to play; I'm sure Regina wouldn't have any music that would be deemed as inappropriate." Cora muttered to herself.

She flicked through the CD collection and picked out something that read `Miley Cyrus Bangers` to Cora's way of thinking that was music that would be suitable for everyone to listen to. Blissfully unaware of what sort of music was on that CD Cora placed it into the CD player and slowly turned the volume knob.

To my home girls with the bug butts, Shaking it like we at a strip club, remember only god can judge us, forget the haters cause somebody loves ya, came bursting through the speakers. Everyone looked at Cora in complete shock as she was prancing around the living room without a care in the world. A glass of red one in one hand and frantically kicking her legs around laughing to top it off.

"What is she doing, is it meant to be some sort of proactive dance." Rumple whispered into Belles ear. The brunette shook her head in complete confusion by the older woman's antics.

Henry rushed into the living room as he heard roars of laughter and saw his grandmother throwing herself around the room as if she had a complete change of personality. "Don't let mom she you dancing around like that she will go crazy." Henry directed towards Cora.

Cora waved her hand in the air dismissively and carried on glugging the red wine that she was enjoying a little too much.

Regina was completely oblivious to the sorts of things that were happening in the living room as she was pre occupied trying to make sure that the dinner was perfect. She didn't exactly want a repeat of what happened with the non successful cake. She dragged herself away from the kitchen for just a minute to see how things were getting on. Her eyes were instantly fixated onto her mother who was cavorting round the house listening to the sort of music she hoped she wouldn't find.

"Mother." Regina gasped in horror "Put that glass of wine down before you end up spilling it over my white carpet and I know what you're like after one drink too many."

"Oh lighten up Regina you always have had that silver spoon in your mouth, cant you learn to loosen up a bit and actually enjoy yourself for once." Cora laughed to herself.

Regina frowned and made her way back into the kitchen letting her mother get up to the rest of her shenanigans as there seemed to be no way of stopping her.

Emma sighed under her breath at Regina's strange taste in music and searched for a CD that she could boogie too. She rummaged through the large collection of music and found one that was dedicated to 90s pop music. She quickly swapped the CDs and turned up the volume.

Emma grabbed Henrys hand and spun him around and showed him some of the older dance moves that she used to do when she had the high school dance. Henry laughed at the old fashioned moves that Emma had adopted over the year and took the middle of the living to show her how it was meant to be done.

Cora glanced over at Ruby at caught her glancing in her direction. There was something intriguing about her and Cora was determined to find out what it was. The older woman waltzed over to ruby and offered her a hand to dance "Hello Ruby, do you fancy having a dance it's just a bit of fun, are you up for that or are you scared that I might be better than you." Cora asked jokingly.

Ruby arched one eyebrow and grinned "I don't think so grandma, bring it on."

Cora took Ruby's hand in her own and pulled her towards the living room near Henry and Emma. They both threw their arms in the air and shook their butts around like they didn't care.

Rumple slumped into the chair and the dining room and watched as everyone made fools of their selves. "Why aren't you getting involved, not your scene?" Belle asked.

"You know I'm not one for dancing and I'm happy just watching from the sidelines." Rumple replied in annoyance

Regina heaved the turkey out of the oven and quickly slapped it on the side from the heat that was coming off the tray. She could hear the music blasting through the walls and everyone laughing, which was reassuring as there hadn't been a complete disaster yet. She placed the turkey on a plate and carefully carried it into the living room placing it in the middle of the table shortly followed by the pumpkin pie and the vegetables.

Everyone looked in amazement by the amount of food that was bestowed in front of them. "That smells amazing Mom." Henry piped up with.

"I guess I should be the one to help you cut the turkey then seeing as I have the biggest abs in the house so it seems." Emma interjected with glancing over at Regina who had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Not at all modest are you Miss Swan." Regina smirked.

"Of course not Madame Mayor."

Emma strolled over to the table and stood close behind Regina placing her hands over the other woman's guiding her hands onto the turkey, making sure that she sliced it properly. Regina dug the fork into the middle of the breast and began to slice it with Emma's assistance.

As they began to cut into the meat it was much harder to slice than they originally thought. They applied more pressure and a leg flew off the table and into Cora's lap.

"I know I like the turkey leg Regina dear but I wasn't intending for it to fly into my lap, are you sure it's not still frozen." Cora laughed light heartedly.

"Be quiet mother, it has been in the oven for hours so how can it still be frozen." Regina replied angrily. She could feel her face becoming hotter as she began to get frustrated with herself.

"It seems that cooking isn't exactly your forte Madame Mayor." Rumple added.

"Okay I don't need anyone else commenting it appears that the turkey is still frozen for some reason that I cannot explain, it looks like we are just going to have to enjoy the pumpkin pie." Regina's smile soon changed to a scowl as she sliced the pumpkin pie and handed it to the guests.

Everyone tucked into the pumpkin pie and they could tell straight away that it was one of Granny's Recipes and Regina hadn't made it herself, but they thought twice about commenting.

Once all the pie had been eaten Regina stood up and made a quick announcement "I'm sorry that it hasn't been the sort of evening that I was intending to have but I just want to thank you all for coming."

Everyone smiled and understood that was their queue to leave. Everyone filed out of the house one by one and thanked Regina for the little food that they actually had. Once everyone had left Emma lingered by the front door waiting for Regina to say something to her.

"I'm going to get Henry to bed then I will be back for you miss swan." Regina whispered.

Regina gestured for Henry to get up the stairs and he waved by to Emma as he made his way up the staircase with Regina following closely behind. He climbed into bed and wrapped the duvet around himself. Regina placed a small kiss on his forehead and turned out the light.

Regina made her way back down stairs and sighed in relief as Emma was still downstairs waiting for and didn't decide to make a quick exit.

"Thank god that is over, it looks like we are finally on our own Miss Swan." Emma smiled to herself

"About time I've been waiting for this moment all evening." Emma pulled Regina in closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, taking in the sweet scent that was radiating from her hair.

Emma paused for a moment "What about Henry?"

"Don't worry about him Miss Swan he is fast asleep which means he will be none the wiser. Now just shut up and kiss me."

Emma pressed her lips firmly against Regina's and tasted the strawberry flavoured lipstick that was coated across her lips. The blonde gently bit her bottom lip watching the expression of Regina's face change. A quiet moan uttered from her mouth as she gave into her body's desires.

They both moved towards the white leather sofa and Emma started to remove Regina's clothing in order to reveal her perfect body. Regina slid her hands around the blonde's waist and slowly pulled her top off her body revealing her muscular abdomen. Both women smiled devilishly and Emma pressed Regina's body.

Emma lowered her body onto Regina's and pushed her hips into her wife's, locking their bodies into each other. They could both feel the heat of their own skin against them and the smell of Regina's perfume was intoxicating. Emma slowly ran her tongue across Regina's cherry red lips, the taste of her strawberry lipstick sat on the tip of her tongue. The dark haired woman brushed the strands of blonde hair out of Emma's face and tucked them behind her ears. The dark haired woman nibbled on the blonde's ear lobe and listened to the gentle moans that were escaping her mouth. She brushed her lips against Emma's neck and sucked on it in order to leave her mark; it was something that the blonde seemed to enjoy very much.

Emma pressed her lips harder onto Regina's bringing them both into a passionate embrace. Regina felt herself gripping onto the silk sheets her nails digging into the luxurious feeling fabric. Emma trailed kisses across Regina's protruding collar bones and above her breasts. Emma's hands nestled through Regina's dark locks of hair, pulling at it slightly while biting on her ear lobe, Regina moaned loudly.

Emma ran her tongue across Regina's dark pink nipples, they became harder with each flick of her tongue and the dark haired woman's eyes widened. Emma sucked on her nipples and bit down slightly making Regina's toes curl up. She sent kisses over her stomach and caressed her hands all over. Regina could feel an intense heat in her thigh area making her panties slightly wet. Emma gripped onto the red lacy g string with her teeth and eagerly pulled it off, exposing the rest of Regina.

Emma's tongue sketched over Regina's clit, two fingers penetrating into her sex, making her moan for more. Her hips jolted forward, Regina placed her hand on the top of Emma's hand not wanting the explosive pleasure to stop. Her fingers deepened into her warmed sex, her thumb rubbing over her stiffened clit. Regina had never felt pleasure like that. Her body was trembling from Emma's touch and her face depicted utter seduction. Emma made her movement's even quicker and harder making Regina scream out her name. Regina collapsed to the bed, her heart racing and her sex pulsating from pure pleasure. She took a moment to catch her breath and then rolled over pressing her body onto Emma. Regina pushed her arms to the top of the bed and held them there in order to stop her from fidgeting. A devious smile spread across Regina's face as she leaned in closer to Emma. Her lips pressed against Emma's pale pink cheeks and she kissed along her cheekbones and down her neck. The blonde could feel her body getting hotter as Regina moved further down her body. Regina sucked on Emma's perk nipples biting on them slightly harder; Emma's moan became increasingly louder. Regina slid her way down the bed and placed her hands on Emma's thighs, her tongue effortlessly slid into her sex, the tip of her tongue massaging and sucking her clit, the blonde could feel her body shaking as it gave into the demands of Regina's touch.

Regina slid two fingers into Emma's sex and her long slender fingers curled upwards towards her g spot. Emma could feel her sex pulsating and her eyes fluttered from the intense pleasure. Regina pushed them in and out trying to stimulate Emma's needs as much as she possibly could.

Regina placed her thumb over Emma's clit rubbing it quicker and with more pressure, Emma couldn't help but moan Regina's name. Her clit felt stiff and her body trembled under Regina's control. Her hips jolted forward as she felt herself reach her climax, the blonde let out a louder moan and collapsed on the bed breathing heavily and beads of sweat ran across her forehead.

Regina brushed Emma's hair off her damp forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Emma smiled and rolled on her side allowing her to wrap herself around Regina's back. There wasn't a space between them and the blonde rested her arm under Regina's stomach. The dark haired woman could feel the warmth of the other woman's breath running down her neck and she felt the hairs on her neck standing on end.


End file.
